


Изгнание

by ogmantoine



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Паранорма
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Russia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: — Ты знаешь, — медленно проговорил Левиафан, нервно заправляя за ухо непослушные пряди темных волос, — у людей куча недостатков. Они зависят от еды, воды, сна, они умирают, но самый главный их порок — они любят...
Relationships: Азазель/Левиафан





	Изгнание

**Author's Note:**

> Арт к фанфу тут: https://mobile.twitter.com/ogmantoine/status/1019964054759190529
> 
> впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 19.07.18

_Неужели зло так привлекательно?_

_— М.Ю. Лермонтов_

…Изгнание? Это вообще походит на него? Левиафан никогда так не думал. Может, для его отца мир людей и казался чем-то странным и диким (он ведь имел дело только с той половиной человечества, что попадает в ад), но молодой демон в жизни на Земле не видел ровным счётом ничего такого, что заставило бы его обречь людей на вечные муки или так спешить покинуть Землю. Да, он обещал Азазелю «ужасный проступок», но только лишь для того, чтобы избежать гнева старшего брата, который продолжал ревностно отстаивать отцовские идеалы. А в остальном Левиафану среди людей нравилось. Тихо, мирно, спокойно, временами чудно́. Никаких воплей грешников по утрам, только птички щебечут за окном, да Азазель тихо матерится в стороне. Пожалуй, это единственная вещь, которая никогда не меняется.

— Что случилось, брат? — отвлекшись от созерцания пробуждающейся природы, спросил Левиафан с такой невинной нежностью в голосе, что казалось, протяни он руку, и на неё тут же вспорхнет стайка желтогрудых синичек, а на фоне, как в любом уважающем себя сольнике диснеевской принцессы, заиграет мотивирующая песенка про мечты и любовь.

— Пиздец, — мрачно отозвался Азазель, ясно давая понять, что продолжать свою реплику он не собирается.

Тогда младший брат, неслышно ступая, подошёл к Азазелю и тихо опустился рядом с ним на кровать. Старший молча развернул экран ноутбука так, чтобы Левиафану был виден текст поста на одном из небезызвестных человеческих форумов и комментарии к нему. Демон пробежался глазами по буквам, бормоча вслух:

— «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Азазель, и я вместе со своим братом Левиафаном был изгнан из ада, и теперь должен совершить невероятно ужасный проступок, чтобы вернуться обратно, что делать? Варианты с речевыми оборотами не предлагать. Помогите, иначе испепелю Землю к чертям собачьим, когда получу силы…» — Левиафан задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу. Лицо его выражало нечто среднее между непониманием, удивлением и желанием сдержать неистовые приступы смеха, что предательски рвались наружу из демонической груди. Наконец Лев протяжно вздохнул, — Ты серьезно? Сейчас 2018-й год, люди не сидят на форумах.

— Они и «ставлю лайк» после каждого предложения не говорят, — хмуро зыркнул на брата Азазель, да так, что у того внутри все похолодело, и сердце в груди ёкнуло. Эту привычку старший братец унаследовал от отца, и в случае благополучного возвращения домой с успехом мог заменить его на троне. Они были очень похожи: Азазель и Сатана. Даже внешне. Вот и у Азазеля — те же уходящие тонкими стрелками вверх к вискам брови, тот же томительный взгляд глубоких темных глаз с контрастными, до невозможности светлыми белками, но отец всегда внушал Левиафану ужас, в то время как у брата было что-то… другое, не похожее на отцовское или вообще демоническое, нечто неуловимое и оттого такое притягательное, заставляющее Левиафана любоваться старшим братом каждый раз, когда он наивно полагал, что Азазель этого не замечает. Вот и сейчас парень конкретно залип, пялясь на заколку в волосах брата.

— Вчера была розовая, — совершенно невпопад ляпнул он, тыкая пальцем в металлическую шпильку. Она была холодной.

— Знаю. Проебал где-то, — недовольно поморщился Азазель и тряхнул головой, пальцы Левиафана послушно скользнули по темным локонам.

Какие же красивые у него волосы. Так приятно трогать их, перебирать в руках эти непослушные космы, постоянно норовящие упасть на глаза, или заплетать мелкие косички на макушке, когда Азазель настолько устаёт, что позволяет брату такие дерзости.

Левиафан обожал моменты, когда старший отпрыск самого Люцифера вдруг переставал быть таким грозным и напыженным, тихо опускаясь на табурет у кухонного стола и кладя голову на ладони, как в колыбель. Весь пафос, высокие цели, мечты, планы, отцовские догмы — всё сходило на нет в этот момент, как бы выключаясь из мира Азазеля, в котором оставался только он сам, эта тесная человеческая кухонка, не идущая ни в какое сравнение с адскими котлами, и младший братец с грустными глазами, кладущий сзади руки на его плечи. Азазель убирал собственные ладони от лица и прижимался щекой к узловатым пальцам Левиафана. Сердце билось медленнее.

А у Лёвы наоборот, стучало, как набат, и странная тревога охватывала всё его существо. Хотелось обнять Азазеля, зарыться носом в его густые космы, забыть про то, что они изгнанные дети Сатаны, про «невероятно ужасный проступок» и жить так, как живут люди — спокойно, счастливо, не заботясь об отце-Дьяволе, вампирах, охотниках за нечистью и прочей чепухе. Научить Азазеля различать обороты речи, курить с ним одну сигарету на двоих и жрать свежезаваренный «Дошик» пластиковой вилкой.

Жаль, что сам Азазель на такое вряд ли согласился бы. Вернуться домой — дело всей его оставшейся жизни. Старший демон любил преисподнюю трепетной сыновьей любовью, жизнь среди людей была противна ему, чужда и вообще далека от понимания. И Левиафан, как заботливый младший брат, обязался помочь ему, но с каждым днём больше и больше увлекался всем человеческим. Исполнилась его давняя тайная мечта — изучать людей не через сайты, не через видео на YouTube, а вживую, будто держа их у себя на ладони, как мелкую букашку. Левиафан предавался наслаждению, а люди вблизи оказывались ещё интереснее. Иногда Лёве казалось, что он знает о людях всё, в то время как его старший брат по-прежнему выглядел белой вороной.

Левиафан вдруг вспомнил о творении Азазеля и перевел взгляд на монитор. Он долго выбирал, с чего бы начать объяснять брату, что он сделал не так, потому что, если говорить начистоту, не так было вообще всё.

— Послушай, брат, — начал Левиафан, набравшись достаточно терпения для того, чтобы растолковать несмышленому ребенку очевидные вещи. — люди не должны знать, что мы изгнанные из ада дети Сатаны.

— Так я и не писал, что мы его дети, — буркнул Азазель.

Губы младшего дрогнули в кроткой улыбке.

— Значит, это на будущее. В любом случае… они бы нам не поверили, — пожал плечами Левиафан, и в ответ на его слова Азазель вдруг встрепенулся, желая возразить.

— Но Никита же поверил!

— Он был в отчаянии и к тому же сильно шокирован. В таком состоянии он поверил бы в любую чушь, которую мы ему скажем, — объяснил Лев.

Азазель нахмурил брови, всем своим видом изображая напряжённую умственную деятельность. — Значит, с другими людьми так не прокатит?

Левиафан согласно закивал. Старший сын Сатаны презрительно поморщился и замер, видимо, подбирая выражения.

— Вот же отстой! — наконец выдал он, и Лев был на все шестьсот шестьдесят шесть процентов уверен, что Азазель хотел ругнуться далеко не так безобидно.

Младший брат несмело тронул разъяренного старшего за плечо.

— Не переживай, Азазель, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, — затянул свою нескончаемую песню Левиафан, вглядываясь в тонкий рубец от раны на носу Азазеля. Этого парня хотелось обнадежить. Утешить, подарить веру в счастливый конец, хотя так ли уж она была нужна Азазелю? Скорее, Лёве просто хотелось побыть старшим, почувствовать силу в собственных словах, заставить брата доверять, полагаться на него. Хотелось быть нужным Азазелю. Хотелось искупить свою вину за то, что однажды старшему сыну пришлось идти наперекор отцу.

— Ты говоришь так с того самого дня, как мы попали сюда, — угрожающе прохрипел Азазель, и в голосе его Левиафан, ужаснувшись, уловил нотки той поганой нетерпимости, что в любую минуту может обратиться в ярость. Старший брат неторопливо повернул голову, шейные позвонки хрустнули один за другим, и Льву показалось, будто глаза Азазеля на мгновение застлала безумная белесая пелена, как тогда на скамейке в городском парке, когда это случилось с ними двумя в напоминание о демоническом происхождении. Левиафана пробрала дрожь, но под футболкой и накинутой поверх неё клетчатой рубашкой это было легко скрыть от брата, скрыть и прикинуться ничего не замечающим дурачком.

— Я просто ищу выход из ситуации! — попытался оправдаться он, срываясь на жалобный крик. Лев врал, безбожно, как и полагается сыну Сатаны, врал. Никакого выхода не было, потому что один из них не хотел его видеть, а второй попросту не знал, где искать. Они метались в этом проклятом круге и мешали друг другу.

— Ничего ты не ищешь, — резко бросил Азазель и рывком вскочил на ноги, заметавшись по комнате. Он явно нервничал, сердился, бросал на Левиафана исполненные ненависти взгляды, но вымещать на нём свою злобу не решался.

Да, Левиафан был чёртовым придурком, помешанном на человечестве, и первой причиной, почему Азазель сейчас торчал здесь. Для сына Люцифера Лев был чересчур гуманен, слишком дружелюбен, отзывчив, сердоболен, добр и ещё миллион всяких «слишком», но в первую очередь он всегда оставался его, Азазеля, младшим братишкой, а значит, стоил того, чтобы не быть приконченным. По крайней мере, при таких глупых обстоятельствах.

Да и погибни Левиафан — кто останется у Азазеля в этом огромном, чужом и почти неизведанном мире людей? Кто объяснит, для чего нужна та странная штука в ванной (фен, кажется), кто заплатит по счетам за квартиру, приготовит еду на жалком подобии огня, который люди окрестили плитой? И конце концов, надо же прижиматься щекой к чьим-то ладоням, когда становится уж совсем плохо.

Азазель снова опустился на диван. Закрыл глаза, сложил в замок руки, уперся локтями в колени. Незабываемые мгновения отступления. Гнев уходил, дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, и Левиафан не выглядел таким уж дураком. Он просто сидел рядом, глупо уставившись на старшего брата, и вычерчивал в памяти контуры его профиля, чтобы они навсегда остались там.

Почему-то именно в этот момент, когда в комнате между братьями повисла мрачная пустота, Лев почувствовал острую необходимость высказать всё, что скопилось у него на душе, вцепиться в плечи Азазелю, объяснить, почему так мучительно покалывает сердце, и крикнуть: «Я знаю, что веду себя как круглый идиот и совсем не хочу покидать это место, но если тебе так хочется вернуться домой, я постараюсь сделать, всё, что в моих силах, только чтобы не видеть твоей тоски, потому что ты мой…» Брат? Как давно это слово перестало быть оправданием. Они находились в человеческом теле уже много времени, но Левиафан все ещё просиживал бессонные ночи в обнимку с завалявшимися на пыльном балконе толстыми томами книг по психологии в попытках определить и назвать понятным словом ту гамму чувств, что несмотря на боль вспыхивала каждый раз, когда Азазель дотрагивался до него в невинном стремлении унести подальше с поля боя. То, как брат обхватывал его поясницу, закидывал руку на плечо или поддерживал за локти, вызывало у человеческого тела Льва странную, но на удивление приятную реакцию, и зачастую он нарочно прикидывался слабым, чтобы Азазель, шипя и ругаясь на ходу, тащил его в безопасное место. Левиафан дорожил этими редкими моментами телесного контакта, бережно, по крупицам собирая их с своей памяти, и доставал очень аккуратно, только тогда, когда можно было вдоволь поваляться в кровати, мечтая о всяких земных радостях.

Теперь Лев знал, что за слово он искал всё это время. И также знал, что Азазелю оно точно не понравится. Но это слово было таким красивым, таким притягательным и завораживающим, что хотелось повторять его без остановки, шептать на ухо или кричать так, чтобы слышал весь мир, но Азазель — в первую очередь.

Он был так близко — руку протяни, и можно будет дотронуться до сползшей на левый глаз чёлки. Это сводило с ума. Сердце Левиафана снова подскакивало, сбиваясь с привычного ритма, и слегка кололо, как будто в грудную клетку впились десятки мелких иголочек. Демон нервно сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями. Подобрать слова было очень важно, и он мысленно взвешивал каждое, прежде чем подставить его в предложение.

Лев заёрзал на диване, заметно сокращая дистанцию между ним и Азазелем, откашлялся, как перед началом торжественной речи, помедлил и в конце концов робко потянулся к плечам старшего брата. Слова прозвучали, на секунду зависнув в воздухе:

— Прости, что мы здесь.

Азазель дернулся от неожиданности, но тут же лениво прикрыл распахнутые на мгновение глаза и насупился, неловко скрывая смущение.

— Да что уж… Ещё выберемся.

— Ты знаешь, — медленно проговорил Левиафан, нервно заправляя за ухо непослушные пряди темных волос, — мы же теперь люди. А у людей куча недостатков. Они зависят от еды, воды, сна, они умирают, но самый главный их порок — они любят…

— Ай! Брат, сука, сука, не беси! — Азазель болезненно сморщился, хватаясь за сердце.

Левиафан послушно кивнул.

— Я причиняю тебе боль своими словами, брат, — скорбно произнес он, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Но я не могу назвать это по-другому.

— Назвать что? — поднял голову Азазель, всё ещё мучаясь от тягучей рези в груди.

Левиафан медлил. Он знал, после того, что он собирается сейчас сказать, все дороги назад будут закрыты, а канаты обрублены. Возможно, Азазель даже рассердится и, что самое ужасное, возненавидит своего младшего брата. Лев зажмурился — воображение живо нарисовало картину, от которой слезы сами собой наворачивались на глаза. Младший сын Сатаны бегло вытер их рукавом. Вдох-выдох. Будь, что будет.

— Ну? — грозно сдвинул брови Азазель, требуя ответа.

Левиафан нашел в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться ему несмелой, затравленной улыбкой.

— Мои чувства, — устало вздохнул он. — Понимаешь, я долго не мог найти такое слово, чтобы оно, ну… подходило. Я не испытывал ничего подобного, когда был демоном. У людей другое восприятие окружающего мира, и я долго изучал его. У них бывает сильная зависимость друг от друга. Это когда не представляешь себя без кого-то и готов отдать за него самое дорогое… даже свою жизнь. Они зовут это любовью, — Левиафан скосил глаза на брата. Азазель слушал, нахмурившись, с трудом сдерживая спазм в грудной клетке. Лев выждал паузу и продолжил, когда морщинки на лбу старшего окончательно разгладились. — А мы с тобой тоже люди, и, значит, чувствуем по-человечески. Может, и неправильно все это. Я читал, что у людей не приветствуются такие отношения между родственниками, да сил у меня нет терпеть. Короче, брат, я сделал вывод, что я… люблю тебя… — интонация невольно поползла вверх, оставив финальное высказывание полувопросительным, как будто Левиафан сам удивился этим словам.

Азазель замер, проглотив очередное ругательство. Нет, признание в чувствах было для него не в диковинку, он и раньше слышал такое в человеческих фильмах, каждый раз мучаясь от разъедающей грудь боли. Для него, как для любого нормального демона, никакой романтической любви вообще не существовало — иначе папка бы за такое по головке не погладил. Неужели ж Левиафан окончательно очеловечился? Предал всё, чему отец учил их с самого детства? Праведный гнев верного своему дому и старым заповедям сына захлёстывал Азазеля, уничтожая единственное рациональное зерно в помутнившемся мозге.

_Азазель, неужели ты сам не любишь своего брата?_

Безусловно, он мог сказать, что любит, но он вкладывал в эти слова совсем иной смысл. Это была другая любовь. От неё не щемило сердце.

— Блять… — только и смог выдавить Азазель.

И тут же эмоции захлестнули его с новой силой:

— Да ты… Брат, сука, сука! — передышка. Старший задыхался от негодования. — Я тут целыми днями думаю, как нам совершить невероятно ужасный проступок, а ты влю… влюб… Бля!.. — демон скрючился и замолчал, признавая свое бессилие перед этим всемогущим словом.

Он буквально сложился пополам, уперевшись грудью в колени, и из этого положения, подняв на Левиафана безумно блестящие глаза, хищно прошипел:

— Ну я из тебя эту дурь выбью, сука, — и кинулся на брата.

Лев беспомощно вжался в спинку дивана, инстинктивно выставляя вперёд согнутые в локтях руки. Азазель обрушился на него, как смерч, как катастрофа — разъяренный, бешеный; обида разъедала ему внутренности, и жгучая смесь отчаяния и злости плескала через край, выливаясь наружу. Демон лупасил кулаками по подушкам в опасной близости с лицом младшего брата, и набитая поролоном ткань заглушала удары.

Левиафан боязливо жмурился, в любой момент готовый ощутить на себе тяжесть братского кулака. В глазах болезненно щипало, что было совсем не кстати, а внутри творилось нечто невообразимое. Сердце оборвалось, полетело вниз, и когда Лев открыл глаза, то увидел мир вокруг себя кристально чётко. Перекошенное от гнева лицо Азазеля то приближалось к нему, то отодвигалось назад. Слезы высохли сами собой. Страшно не было.

Голова у Левиафана работала на удивление холодно. Он выждал, когда старший брат снова набросится на диванные подушки за его спиной, и едва заметно наклонил голову влево. Азазель бил молча, наверное, для Льва так было даже удобнее. Демон знал, что судьба подкинула ему один-единственный шанс сделать всё, как надо, и не мог позволить себе ошибиться.

Комната в этот момент казалась невероятно тесной несмотря на высокие потолки и малую загроможденность. Диван — почти единственный предмет мебели здесь, занимал чуть ли не половину зала, но под оценивающим взглядом Левиафана всё равно будто уменьшился, стал незначительной деталью на фоне. В глазах пестрели красовавшиеся на стенах тёмно-серые листья. От открытого окна тянуло холодом. Где-то вдалеке исполняли Земфиру.

Левиафан взглянул на брата и в очередной раз невольно восхитился им. Старший сын Сатаны был так жесток… и прекрасен в своей жестокости. «Безбожник», — подумал младший. Лев искал контакта с братом, сползая ниже по подушке, заглядывал под растрепавшуюся челку прямо в глубокие, до невозможности выразительные глаза, в которых через призму гнева отражался сам. Они столкнулись взглядами всего на мгновение. Азазель так и не успел ничего понять.

Левиафан вдруг выпрямил руки, сцепляя их на шее брата, и рывком подался вперёд, опрокидывая Азазеля на себя. Тот потерял равновесие, и, нелепо взмахнув руками, приземлился на грудь младшего. Лев не переминул этим воспользоваться.

Он прикоснулся к губам Азазеля сначала бережно, почти невесомо, будто держал на руках огромную драгоценность, а спустя секунду — грубо, настойчиво, впиваясь губами в кожу старшего брата, как, он видел, делали актёры в человеческих фильмах. Левиафан целовался нелепо, неумело, изо всех сил прижимая к себе отчаянно брыкающегося Азазеля, промахивался, оставляя мокрые следы на щеках и подбородке старшего брата. Он изо всех сил концентрировался на происходящем, знал, что больше такого не повторится, а потому хотел запомнить любую мелочь и даже то, как заколка в волосах Азазеля сползла вниз, повиснув на кончике пряди, приводило его в восторг. От избытка нахлынувших чувств хотелось жечь города. Так мог целоваться только тот, кто делал это в последний раз.

Когда старший брат, физически более сильный выиграл борьбу и с остервенением, точно пружина, взметнулся вверх, для Левиафана всё было уже кончено. Азазель на долю секунды замер, силясь выдавить из себя хоть слово, но пресловутое желание вдохнуть победило — демон глотал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а затем разразился потоком невыносимых ругательств. Лев не помнил, когда ещё его брат кричал так громко.

Он остался сидеть, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр, и по его щекам сползали такие постыдные слёзы, что Левиафан закрывал глаза, лишь бы не видеть, как они капают, растекаясь мелкими пятнами на клетчатой ткани рубашки. Он не проронил больше ни слова, а Азазель обернулся и, глядя на брата сверху вниз, растопил в воздухе полное желчи обещание:

— Если даже и люди так делают… Мы с тобой точно не будем.

Он вышел из комнаты, хлопнув на прощание дверью, и в этот самый момент весь Лёвин мир рухнул, разбившись о тяжёлый металлический зажим в таких обожаемых прядях. Провожая взглядом свою любовь, нельзя было не восхищаться ею, даже когда она фурией возносилась к небесам, ибо это наш всеобщий порок — когда мы любим, мы видим прекрасное даже в том, что должно вселять ужас. Левиафан никогда не боялся своего брата, зато всегда любил. Тайно, зная, что Азазель всё равно не позволит, он тратил все свои чувства на парня с плотно запахнутым сердцем и непереносимостью одного только упоминания о любви. Не получилось растопить глыбу в душе, которой не было, а достучаться до разума не представлялось возможным. Теперь, когда всё открылось и прояснилось окончательно, можно не задумываться ни о чём, потому что хуже уже не будет. Левиафан порушил все столпы, на которых держался.

Ничто и никогда не будет по-прежнему. Неужели это недостаточно ужасно?


End file.
